Sorpresa, Isabelle!
by TheWrongAlice3
Summary: "Hermione Granger," said Isabelle, trying and failing to sound unconcerned. "How can someone like YOU have cool friends? Poor Isabelle. She doesn't even know half of it.


Hermione Granger leaned against her sofa, wiggling her toes, while her cousin flipped through the channels.

Every once in a while, her cousin would 'tsk' at the lack of entertainment in their farmhouse.

"Iz," began Hermione, the 'tsk'ing starting to get on her nerves. "If you're THAT bored, go outside and talk to Mummy and Daddy and ask them if they'll drive you somewhere."

"Minny," Isabelle whined, dragging the last syllable on. "Why can't you come with me?"

Isabelle Granger was Hermione's father's brother's daughter. Her first cousin, in other words.

When they were younger, Hermione adored Isabelle, hanging onto her every word and following her like a tail.

When Hermione came back from Hogwarts, she found that he darling cousin had changed. For the worst.

She had become snobby and whiny and snotty and annoying and it got under Hermione's skin.

Isabelle only spoke to Hermione when she wanted something. Or when she wanted to criticise something. Which was all the time. Unfortunately.

Her latest victim was Hermione's house. "Minny, there's nothing to do. Minny, your house is boring. If we were in MY house, we could've gone swimming or painted our nails or watched movies. Nothing comes on the T.V. in your house."

Hermione quite often neglected pointing out that it was Isabelle's job to bring the movies and SOMEONE forgot.

Instead, she kept quite and went about doing whatever it was that she was doing at that moment.

"Minny, pleaaaaase." cried Isabelle, hoping to persuade Hermione to drop the plans with her friends and boyfriend.

"Iz, we've been through this." said Hermione sternly, standing up and glaring down her nose at the girl.

"I'm going out." Isabelle let out a frustrated scream and stormed out of the room.

Hermione sighed. It wasn't unknown that she despised her father's brother and his family.

They were bossy and overbearing. In a bad way. A bad, bad, bad way.

Isabelle's mother, Mrs. Granger, had taken Hermione aside to warn her that Isabelle had "temper problems" and that it was best to be "submissive" around her.

Hermione had a right fit, then and there, causing the older women and sniff disdainfully and walk away.

Isabelle came back to the room in which Hermione was sitting.

"So you're going out, huh?"

The girls demeanour seemed to have changed. She seemed more cool and collected.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and replied, warily. "Yes, Isabelle. I am."

"With your stupid geeky friends?"

Ah, there it was.

Hermione bit back a retort and glared at her snotty cousin, only a year younger than she was.

"Isabelle Granger. Why does this concern you?" snapped Hermione.

"Hermione Granger," said Isabelle, trying and failing to sound unconcerned. "How can someone like YOU have cool friends? Come on, Minny" she added, as Hermione stared at her, her mouth hanging open in outrage.

"You're a bossy little know-it-all. You aren't that pretty. I'M the eyeful in this family. Everyone knows that. You just read and study and god knows what else." she sniffed.

Hermione was about to slap the girl but thought the better of it.

Her lips carved into a smirk and she stood up.

"Hmm," she said, unconcernedly

"Where are you going?" asked her cousin, trying to make her voice sound as condescending as possible. And succeeding at that.

But Hermione Granger ignored her.

Half an hour later, she stood in the living room, all dressed and ready to go.

She had on, a strapless white summer dress that was tight around her bust and flowed out from there, stopping at mid thigh.

She reached down to adjust her pink sandals and then raised her hand to straighten the pink flower hairband that held back her chocolate brown hair.

Isabelle stared at her cousin. "You think you look good?" she snapped, obviously irritated that Hermione did.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

Hermione almost tripped in her hurry to open the door.

At the doorway stood three men. "Hi!" she cried standing on her toes to hug them.

The first man stood at about 5'9. He had messy black hair that stood up everywhere.

He had on a white shirt, with a red tie, over which he had untidily pulled on a blue and black striped V-neck sweater. His emerald eyes sparkled as he greeted his best friend.

The man next to him was the tallest of the three. He wore a white t-shirt with a brown leather jacket and converse shoes. His read hair hung loosely over his eyes.

Finally she turned her attention to the man with platinum-blonde hair. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her as she grabbed his black silk shirt that he had half tucked into black jeans.

He looked good in black, she thought.

His grey eyes sparkled as he laughed at her drooling and he snaked a hand around her waist.

Suddenly, a delay in the form of Isabelle made her presence known in the room.

Sighing as loudly as she could, Hermione turned around.

"What?" she said exasperatedly.

Isabelle blinked her lashed rapidly staring Draco Malfoy up and down. She obviously missed his hand around her cousins waist. Not that it would have stopped her. From making a fool of herself.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Granger." she said, trying to sound seductive but failing miserably.

"Don't mind Hermione," she said flirtatiously to the boys who looked immensely confused. "She was just going out anyways. Where are your friends, Minny?" she added, smirking at her cousin. "They've obviously ditched you. Pathetic, Hermione."

Hermione drew her breath in an attempt to remain calm.

Ron Weasley nudged Hermione and said, "cousin?"

"Yes," said Hermione, tiredly. "The one I told you about."

That was enough for the three boys as they had heard quite a lot about Isabelle.

Harry Potter stepped forward. Isabelle obviously jumped to the wrong conclusion, leaning toward him in the hope that something might happen.

"Bloody hell," he muttered at the oblivious girl's stupidity.

He leaned back immediately. Honestly, thought Hermione, shaking her head at her cousin.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron and thats Draco." said Harry, sounding bored.

Hermione stifled a laugh at her cousin who was obviously not used to being ignored. Or snubbed. Though the had no qualms about doing it herself.

Draco spoke, then. "I'm Hermione's B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D" he said slowly, as is speaking to a five year old.

Hermione smirked. It was a smirk worthy of a Malfoy and Draco puffed his chest proudly.

"Yeah and none of us are interested in you. So, uh, bye" said Ron, loudly, stepping off the porch, followed by two laughing men.

Hermione patted her cousins shoulder. "Be good, Iz." she said, winking and giggling madly as her cousin stood at the door baffled and outraged at the entire exchange.

She cried in frustration and stomped back into the house, slamming the door in frustration.

"Hi you," whispered Draco, in his girlfriends ear, and she knew she was going to have a good time.


End file.
